The Complicated Love
by Megurine'UtauChan LukaLuka
Summary: Itu sebuah kejutan yang menyakitkan… Bahkan untuk Miku..
1. PROLOGUE

The Complicated Love

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji / Yana Toboso

Vocaloid / Yamaha Corporation

**Rating : **

T

**Genre :**

Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :**

CielxMikuxSebastianxLuka

**Chara : **Megurine Luka (Main), Sebastian Michaelis (Main), Hatsune Miku (Main), Ciel Phantomhive (Main), Finnian (Supporting), Maylene (Supporting), Bardroy (Supporting), Kagamine Twins (in chapter 2) (Supporting).

**Summary :**

Ciel menyukai Miku. Miku menyukai Sebastian. Sebastian menyukai Luka. Dan.. Bagaimana dengan Luka?

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Opening Song : Acute – Luka, Miku Sebastian and Ciel (sudah.. anggap aja.. Author ngarang.. padahal Luka, Miku and Kaito)

Gadis berambut merah jambu yang terurai panjang itu duduk dikursi taman. Sesekali melihat ke jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya; Megurine Luka, menunggu seseorang.

"Luka!" teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan. Rambutnya berwarna hijau, dikuncir 2, lebih tepatnya; Hatsune Miku

Luka menoleh. Itu yang dari tadi ditunggunya, Miku. Dan dengan 2 orang dibelakangnya. Yang satu pendek, dan yang satunya lagi tinggi; Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap Miku tersenyum. Luka hanya membalas senyum Miku.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Luka.

Miku mengangguk "ayo Sebastian, Ciel..kita pergi sekarang," ajak Miku.

Mereka berlalu dari taman. Berjalan keluar taman. Pergi ke taman bermain terdekat.

"Luka, ada apa sih? Kelihatannya lesu sekali..," Miku menepuk bahu Luka.

Luka menoleh "tidak.. aku hanya sedikit lelah.. kau tidak usah khawatir..," ucap Luka.

"Oh, kalau kau lelah, kita tidak usah pergi kan? Biar kau istirahat dulu,"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..,"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah.. kubilang aku tidak apa-apa," potong Luka. Yang paling dibencinya dari sahabatnya itulah yang tadi. Terlalu khawatir.

Memang Miku itu terlalu khawatir orangnya. Tetapi suara dan wajahnya yang imut membuat Luka ingin menjadikan Miku sebagai bonekanya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Miku, Luka-san.. anda harus banyak beristirahat..," ucap Sebastian tiba-tiba.

'Kenapa dia dipanggil "Miku" sementara aku "Luka-san" ? Itu sangat tidak cocok,' ujar Luka kesal dalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah… kau istirahat saja Luka," saran Ciel.

"Huhh.. berapa kali harus kubilang aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Luka semakin kesal.

"Yasudahlah.. Terserah kau saja," Ciel sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

~TBC~

Pendek kan? Gaje kan? Gila kan? Sarap kan? Kan kan kan? -dibuang-

Author nya sakit nih.. -gak nanya-

Kalo kasian ma Author.. Review ya? *lho?* Ya ya ya? *maksa*

Bye!


	2. Surprise?

The Complicated Love

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji / Yana Toboso

Vocaloid / Yamaha Corporation

**Rating :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :**

CielxMikuxSebastianxLuka

**Chara :**Megurine Luka (Main), Sebastian Michaelis (Main), Hatsune Miku (Main), Ciel Phantomhive (Main), Finnian (Supporting), Maylene (Supporting), Bardroy (Supporting), Kagamine Twins (in chapter 2) (Supporting).

**Summary :**

Terjawab sudah. Luka menyukai Sebastian. Tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk Miku dan Sebastian. Hanya Ciel yang tahu. Luka menyuruh Ciel untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Miku. Karena ia tahu Miku menyukai Sebastian. Ia tak ingin Miku sakit hati karenanya…

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Opening Song : Acute – Luka, Miku Sebastian and Ciel (Lagi? Author udah bisa bayangin lho.. video klipnya gimana -bayangin aja gak ada yang nanya-)

"Uwaah! Kita sampai! Ayo kita makan es krim!" teriak Miku. Ia menarik tangan Sebastian ketoko es krim terdekat. Luka dan Ciel hanya diam saja, tapi mengikuti kemana Miku dan Sebastian pergi.

"Hmm… Anu.. Ciel?" Luka mulai membuka pembicaraan. Ciel tetap diam dan terus berjalan.

"Ciel?" panggil Luka sekali lagi. Ciel tetap diam.

Luka tidak memanggilnya lagi, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu akan kedekatan Miku dan Sebastian… Iya kan?" Luka mulai berbicara lagi. Ciel tetap diam, tak perduli apapun yang dikatakan Luka.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kok… karena aku juga cemburu," ucap Luka sembari menengok ke wajah Ciel.

Ciel sedikit terbelalak kaget. Ia menoleh ke Luka. Orang yang dari tadi berbicara dengannya tapi tidak diperdulikannya, baru setelah Luka mengatakan 'aku juga cemburu', ia baru memperdulikan ucapan Luka. Dan Ciel sedikit kaget.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Kau bisa tebak sendiri," jawab Luka singkat.

"Kau menyukai Miku?"

"Hey bodoh, kau pikir aku ini 'pecinta sesama wanita' apa?" Luka kesal.

"Kalau begitu.. kau.. menyukai.. Sebastian?" tebak Ciel agak ragu-ragu.

"Tepat," Luka tersenyum.

"Luka! Cepat!" teriak Miku dari kejauhan.

"Kumohon jangan beritahu ini pada Miku dan Sebastian ya?" pinta Luka pada Ciel.

Ciel mengangguk pelan. Tapi.. 1 hal yang belum diketahuinya. Miku menyukai siapa? Sebastian? Orang lain diluar _persahabatan _mereka? Atau.. dirinya?

"Kalian mau es krim apa?" tanya Miku saat Luka dan Ciel sudah sampai.

"Aku _Sundae Strawberry_," ucap Luka.

"Kalau Sebastian?" Tanya Miku pada Sebastian.

'_Ia menanyakan Sebastian dulu.. apa dia.. menyukai Sebastian? Biar nanti kutanyakan pada Luka. Dia pasti tau," _ujar Ciel dalam hati.

"Aku tidak suka es krim… biar aku minum saja," kata Sebastian.

"Baiklah! Kalau Ciel?" Miku kini beralih ke Ciel.

"Aku.._ yang vanilla saja_," jawab Ciel.

"Baiklah! Aku sama dengan Ciel! Tunggu ya!" Miku berlari ketempat pemesanan es krim.

"Hah.. dasar Miku, terlalu ceria," ucap Luka sembari duduk dikursi terdekat.

"Luka.. sini sebentar..," bisik Ciel, ia menarik tangan Luka keluar.

"Ada apa sih?" Luka heran. Tiba-tiba Ciel menariknya keluar.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu..," kata Ciel.

Luka diam, menunggu pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan oleh Ciel.

"Miku.. suka siapa sih?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau bisa tebak, tidak usah tanya padaku," Luka memegang tangan Ciel.

"Sebastian?"

"Kau akan tau jawabannya," Luka menarik Ciel masuk, Miku dan Sebastian sudah menunggu.

"Kalian kemana sih? Kami dari tadi menunggu..," Miku berjalan kearah Luka.

"Kami hanya mencari angina sebentar kok," Luka tersenyum.

"Oh," Miku hanya ber-oh-ria. Ia kembali duduk dikursi samping Sebastian.

'_Sepertinya tebakanku benar,'_ kata Ciel dalam hati. Ia duduk disamping Luka.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" bisik Luka pada Ciel. Miku dan Sebastian sedang berbincang.

Ciel mengangguk pelan "kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku kan?" Ciel menoleh ke Luka.

"Cemburu? Itu pasti,"

"Silahkan! Es krim nya!" pelayan ditoko itu meletakkan es krim yang tadi dipesan Miku.

Miku mulai menyantap es krim nya "lezatnya!"

"Miku," panggil Luka.

"Apa?" Miku menoleh.

"Kau tau besok hari apa?" Luka mulai menyantap es krim _Sundae Strawberry_ nya.

"Ha?" Miku memasang tampang bodoh.

"Dasar, kau harus bisa menebak besok hari apa, nih, kubantu, 4 Agustus,"

"Oh! Itu hari jadinya persahabatan kita kan?" tebak Miku. Luka mengangguk.

"Berarti besok kita semua harus memakai baju hitam. Itu kan perjanjiannya?-gak banget ya perjanjiannya-" Miku menyantap es krimnya lagi.

"Bajuku semuanya hitam," kata Sebastian.

"Nah, kalau Luka?" Miku bertanya.

"Aku sudah ada,"

"Ciel?"

"Aku juga sudah ada," jawab Ciel singkat tanpa menatap Miku.

"Nah! Kalau begitu tidak usah kita beli lagi!" Miku tersenyum senang.

"Dan aku juga punya kejutan untuk kalian..," lanjut Miku.

Semuanya serempak menengok ke Miku. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Kejutan? Apaan?" tanya Luka heran.

"Nanti kau tahu..," Miku tersenyum lalu memandang Sebastian. Dan… Ciel…

~TBC~

'Masih' pendek kan? 'masih' gaje kan? 'masih' gila kan? 'masih' sarap kan? Kan kan kan? –'masih' dibuang-

Author nya 'masih' sakit nih.. –'masih' gak nanya-

Kalo 'masih' kasian ma Author.. Review ya? *lho?* Ya ya ya? *maksa*

Bye! See you next chap!


	3. An unpleasant surprises

**Balasan buat SoraShieru :**

Iyalah! Orang dah kau liat di rumah aku! Tapi chapter 3 nya belum sempurna… =w=

The Complicated Love

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji / Yana Toboso

Vocaloid / Yamaha Corporation

**Rating :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :**

CielxMikuxSebastianxLuka

**Chara :**Megurine Luka (Main), Sebastian Michaelis (Main), Hatsune Miku (Main), Ciel Phantomhive (Main), Finnian (Supporting), Maylene (Supporting), Bardroy (Supporting), Kagamine Twins (in chapter 2) (Supporting).

**Summary :**

Itu sebuah kejutan yang menyakitkan… Bahkan untuk Miku..

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Opening Song : Acute – Luka, Miku Sebastian and Ciel (LAGI? Author memang sarap #ngaku)

'_tsumetai heya o yureugoku kanjou surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki…'_

Ponsel Luka berbunyi. Luka yang baru selesai membuat teh mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layarnya yang bertuliskan nama 'Miku'

"Iya, Miku?" sahut Luka setelah memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya itu.

"Eh? Luka, aku mau memberitahu kejutan yang kubilang kemarin itu. Kita berkumpul di Manor House-nya Ciel ya! Jangan lupa pakai baju hitam!" sahut Miku di telepon.

"Eh? Wah, tapi aku kurang enak badan nih, Miku. Aku juga udah pakai baju hitam sih, tapi gak bisa pergi. Maaf ya," Luka memelas.

"Kurang enak badan ya? Umm.. yasudah deh, tidak apa-apa. Kalau sudah mendingan, kutunggu disana ya!"

"Baiklah! Dah, Miku," Luka menutup ponselnya.

_**Phantomhive Manor**_

TOK TOK TOK!

Miku mengetuk pintu. Dan seseorang membukanya. Tapi bukan Sebastian.

"Hai Maylene, Finny, Bard!" Miku masuk kedalam.

"Hai, Nona Miku.. Wah.. Nona cantik sekali mengenakan baju itu," puji Maylene.

"Iya, Nona manis sekali..," puji Finny.

"Ah, terima kasih," wajah Miku merah merona "Ciel mana?"

"Aku disini Miku," Ciel muncul di belakang Miku. Membuat Miku takut seketika.

"Huwaa! Ciel? Wah, kau imut sekali memakai baju itu!" Miku menunjuk baju yang dikenakan Ciel.

"Jangan bilang aku imut!" bantah Ciel.

"Hehehe, maaf deh. Eh? Sebastian mana? Aku mau ngasih tau soal kejutan yang kemarin!"

'_Tuh kan.. Sebastian lagi..,' _ujar Ciel kesal dalam hati.

"Ada tuh… di taman belakang,"

"Hmm.. bagus! Ayo!" Miku menarik tangan Ciel pelan (nggak kayak Lizzie).

"Luka tidak ikut?"

"Katanya dia tidak enak badan… harusnya tadi dia kesini bersama ku," ucap Miku dengan nada yang agak sedih.

(Author : Nih.. ku ingatin… Background song nya : ACUTE – Miku, Luka and Kaito #ini baru asli!)

**Taman belakang….**

Sebastian sedang memandang lurus ke langit. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Umm… Sebastian," panggil Miku. Sebastian menoleh. Ia membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku ingin memberitahu soal 'kejutan' kemarin," Miku mendekat ke Sebastian.

Hening untuk sementara.

Ciel yang masih dibelakang Miku pun terheran-heran. Tapi tiba-tiba… Miku memeluk Sebastian. Ciel terbelalak, matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Miku pada Sebastian.

Sebastian melepaskan pelukan Miku. Mendorongnya tapi tidak kasar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menghadap Miku.

"Maaf Miku… tapi sesama sahabat kita tidak boleh saling mencintai," ucap Sebastian. Mulut Miku menganga, ia tak percaya jadinya seperti ini.

Miku menundukkan kepalanya, dan… pergi.

Ciel terdiam disitu sementara, melihat sebentar kearah Sebastian dan pergi mengejar Miku. Sebastian pun pergi dari taman belakang. Entah pergi kemana. Sementara Ciel hanyalah bisa melihat Miku yang sudah berlalu didalam taksi.

"Miku…," gumam Ciel.

Tik tik tik. Bunyi rintik-rintik hujan turun. Ciel segera masuk kedalam Manor House-nya.

'_Apa Miku baik-baik saja?'_ tanya Ciel dalam hati.

_**Luka's House**_

"Duh… dinginnya..," gumam Luka. Ia duduk di sofa dan menghidupkan televisi.

'_tsumetai heya o yureugoku kanjou surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki…'_

Lagi-lagi, ponsel Luka berbunyi. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil ponselnya di meja makan yang tak jauh dari sofa tempat dia duduk.

"Miku?" Luka mengangkat ponselnya.

"Kejutannya gagal…," ucap Miku lirih di telepon.

"Kejutannya apa?" tanya Luka.

"Aku mengatakan pada Sebastian bahwa aku mencintainya… dan Sebastian menolak,"

Luka terdiam. Dalam hatinya perasaan telah bercampur aduk. Senang dan sedih. Senang karena Sebastian menolak. Dan sedih karena sahabatnya sedih.

"Kau yang ta-".

Kata-kata Luka terhenti karena seseorang memelukanya dari belakang.

"Matikan telepon itu," bisik orang itu ditelinga Luka. Luka ketakutan, hampir menangis. Tangannya bergetar. Karena tangannya yang bergetar, ponselnya jatuh. Telepon dari Miku pun terputus karena bantingannya sangat kuat.

_**Miku's House**_

"Eh? Kok teleponnya terputus? Ada apa dengan Luka ya?" Miku heran.

"Lebih baik kuminta bantuan Ciel," ucap Miku. Ia segera pergi ke _Phantomhive Manor_.

_**Luka's House**_

"Sebastian, kau itu hampir membuatku kaget tahu," protes Luka. Ternyata yang memeluknya dari belakang tadi adalah Sebastian "pakai acara peluk-peluk dari belakang segala lagi," Luka melanjutkan protesnya.

"Maaf," ucap Sebastian singkat.

"Ada keperluan apa datang kesini?" Luka mengambil tempat disebelah Sebastian.

Sebastian tidak menjawabnya secara lisan. Melainkan dengan aksinya yang membaringkan tubuh Luka yang dibalut gaun hitam di atas sofa yang mereka tempati.

_**Phantomhive Manor**_

TOK TOK TOK! Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Di tengah hujan yang sangat deras pasti tidak terdengar oleh penghuni Phantomhive Manor. Kecuali sang Earl yang kebetulan sedang melewti pintu. Ia membuka pintu itu dan…

"Bisa kau temani aku ke rumah Luka?" Miku. Dengan membawa sebuah payung.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ciel menarik Miku kearah taksi yang ditumpangi Miku tadi.

'_Ciel… dia sangat segera mengabulkan permintaanku… kenapa perasaanku… jadi begini ya?'_ batin Miku. Ia tersenyum saat Ciel menarik tangannya.

Ciel mempersilahkan Miku untuk masuk duluan ke dalam taksi, dan disusul olehnya.

"Anu Ciel… kenapa kau sangat bersegera saat aku memintamu untuk menemaniku kerumah Luka?" Miku memulai pembicaraan.

Tanpa menoleh, Ciel menjawab "kau akan tahu nanti,"

_**Luka's House**_

"Pintunya terbuka," Ciel dan Miku berdiri didepan pintu rumah Luka yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Miku. Ia menarik tangan Ciel.

Didalam… Langkah Miku dan Ciel terhenti. Mereka terbelalak. Melihat posisi Luka dan Sebastian diatas sofa seperti orang yang bersiap-siap melakukan 'itu'.

"Sebastian?" mata Miku membulat.

Sebastian dan Luka serempak menengok ke Miku. Mereka bangun dari sofa.

"Miku? A-aku bisa jelaskan semua-"

"Sebastian… kau sendiri kan yang mengatakan bahwa 'sesama sahabat kita tidak boleh saling mencintai'," potong Miku.

Sebastian terdiam. Luka pun terdiam, mereka sangat merasa bersalah.

"Ini semua salahku," ucap Luka tiba-tiba.

Semuanya menengok ke Luka. Ia tampak menggenggam sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

"Luka?" Miku heran. Luka mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk. Ia… Tersenyum?

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang tadi digenggamnya di balik punggungnya. Sebuah pisau?

"Luka! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa… aku hanya ingin mengucapkan… Selamat tinggal," Luka masih tersenyum. Meskipun air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Luka? Luka kau jangan bodoh!" bentak Miku. Ia tahu sahabatnya sudah berbuat salah. Tapi… ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya melakukan suatu hal bodoh hanya karena rasa salahnya. Bunuh diri.

Senyuman Luka melebar. Miku hanya bisa terbelalak. Luka mundur ke belakang perlahan, diikuti Miku yang maju selangkah.

"Jangan ikuti aku Miku," Luka semakin mundur. Miku tak memperdulikannya.

"Luka, aku tahu kau salah… tapi nggak gini caranya," bujuk Miku. Luka semakin mundur, kamarnya pun sudah sangat dekat.

"Kubilang jangan ikuti aku!" Luka membentak Miku. Ia dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Luka!" teriak Miku dari luar. Luka yang ada didalam hanya bisa terduduk lemas sambil menangis.

"Luka! Luka buka pintunya!" panggil Miku sekali lagi. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Luka.

Luka masih menangis. Kini pisau ditangannya itu telah diarahkan kedadanya. Siap untuk menembus jantungnya.

"Luka! Buka pintunya!" Miku menggedor pintu kamar Luka sekeras-kerasnya.

1. Luka menutup matanya.

"Luka!"

2. Pisau itu sudah diarahkan tepat dijantungnya.

"LUKAAA!" Miku mendobrak pintu. Mendatangi Luka yang bersiap untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Bodoh!" Miku menepis pisau itu. Sedikit tergores di pergelangan tangannya.

"Biarkan aku mati Miku! Biarkan a-"

PLAK! Miku memotong perkataan Luka dengan cara menamparnya. Untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya yang sekarang entah kerasukan apa.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak boleh mati tahu! Aku tahu kau telah berbuat salah padaku! Tapi aku masih bisa memaafkanmu bodoh!" bentak Miku sambil menangis.

"Mi…ku…," Luka menatap Miku dengan wajah yang kini dibasahi penuh oleh air mata.

"Sekarang kita kerumah sakit ya… tanganmu tergores karena pisau yang kutepis tadi, wajahmu juga sudah pucat," bujuk Miku. Luka menurut. Ia sangat senang sahabat terbaiknya mau memaafkan kesalahannya.

_**3 days later… Hospital**_

Sebastian sudah dari tadi malam menjaga Luka di rumah sakit. Sekarang dia sedang menyuapi Luka sarapan paginya.

"Luka!" Miku muncul dari balik pintu ruang rawat. Ia membawa 1 buket bunga. Ciel dibelakangnya.

Dasar Miku… 3 hari berturut-turut ia kesini dengan membawa buket bunga. Batin Luka.

"Ini kubawakan bunga untukmu," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. Ia memberi buket bunga tadi kepada Luka.

"Lagi? Hah…," Luka mendesah. Tetapi, ia tetap mengambil bunga itu.

"Kudengar dari Sebastian… kalian sudah jadian ya?" Luka menatap Miku.

Mendengar hal itu, Miku dan Ciel hanya bisa_ blushing_ dan malu-malu.

"Nah! Tinggal kalian berdua! Hayooo… kapan jadiannya?" Miku membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Luka tadi.

"Sudah kok, dari 1000 tahun yang lalu," jawab Sebastian.

"Enak saja! Kau pikir aku sudah nenek-nenek!" protes Luka. Ia mencubit lengan Sebastian. Sebastian hanya bisa meringis gara-gara cubitan Luka.

"AW! Sakit tahu! Dasar!"

Luka dan Sebastian bukannya baikan tapi malah jadinya seperti dulu lagi, suka berantam.

"Pasangan yang heboh ya," bisik Ciel pada Miku.

Miku menoleh ke Ciel sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku harap kita bisa begini selamanya," ujar Miku tiba-tiba.

Sebastian dan Luka tidak jadi berantam. Mereka menengok ke Miku yang sedang tersenyum.

"Aku pun," Luka tersenyum.

"Sudah ya! Maaf kami mengganggu kalian! Kalau kalian mau pacaran silahkan saja!" Miku menarik Ciel keluar.

"HAH?"

Hening.

"Umm… Sebastian," panggil Luka. Sebastian tidak mau melihat ke Luka. Ia malu.

"Aku… mencintaimu," Luka pun tidak mau melihat ke Sebastian.

Sebastian menoleh "aku juga… mencintaimu,"

~The End~

-Author nangis di bawah pohon beringin-

Endingnya norak ya? Memang! #gila

Yah… udah abis… yaudah deh… saya ikhlaskan kepergian cerita ini (?)

Udah ya! Bye!


End file.
